


Magic on All Hallows Eve

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Acting, Carnival, Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Games, Humor, Magic, Party, Photography, Romance, elephant - Freeform, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne throws a Costume Gala on Halloween in honor of The Great Houdini.  In America and now Australia, it's also called "Magic Day."  Yes, really!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic on All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kerry Greenwood for creating the original characters and the series writers for bringing new ones to life. Also, thanks to Rithebard for the original “nephews” prompt - their stories can be found in “Two Fugitives" and “Rascals at Play.” 
> 
> Jack’s lyric was taken from the song “The Pirate King,” in “The Pirates of Penzance,” by Gilbert and Sullivan. 
> 
> "Dulcie and Flossie” are characters taken from the book, “Blood and Circuses” by Kerry Greenwood.
> 
> I do love to write these characters with light and decided to let them get their party on for Halloween. I also wrote two spin offs of this story, “Prepared to Party” and “Birthday Joy.” I hope you like them. Thanks for reading!

The invite came on gilded edged paper with images of a Houdini poster printed lightly in the background. 

The invitation read:

You are cordially invited to attend   
A Costume Gala  
On All Hallows Eve  
A celebration of “Magic Day”   
Commemorating The Great Houdini   
Wednesday, October 31 at 6 p.m.  
Hosted by The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher  
RSVP

An additional insert with the invitation listed the Festivities:

Magic demonstrations  
Carnival performances   
Feats of skill and amazement   
Games for all ages   
Tarot Cards and Palm readings   
Tricks to delight and Treats to tempt   
Hidden treasures and light hearted fun  
Special prizes will be given out for:   
Inventive Costumes, Carvings and Paper Cuttings.

 

Jack opened his invitation and said to himself, “A costume party? Oh, Phryne, what now?” He remembered the last costume she had tried to make him wear. “Surely, she wouldn’t try to have me act as Mark Antony again?”

And on the heels of that thought, Hugh tapped at his door and walked in. Seeing the invitation in his hand, he said, “I see you have received your invitation as well, Sir, have you thought of what you will go as?” 

Hugh was smiling, clearly delighted at the prospect of attending such an event. But something was obviously troubling him too. 

“Not yet, Collins -- Have you something in mind?” 

Hugh frowned, “Well, Sir, I would like to wear something to please Dotty, but I have no idea how to go about making a costume. I thought you might have a suggestion for me?”

Jack started to smile, but realized that it might offend Hugh. So he said, “Do you plan to ask Dot about it, or do you plan to keep it a secret?” 

“I hadn’t decided that yet, Sir, I thought she might like me to ask her.” 

“Yes, Collins, most women do like that. Do you have an idea to present to her though? It never hurts to have a backup plan, you know.” 

“Well, I thought she might like to have me dress up as that Rudolph Valentino fellow, he’s her favorite movie star. She’s been talking about going to see ‘The Sheik’ at the cinema. Maybe I could be like him for a night?” At that comment, Hugh blushed, but stood firm and said, “I would like to please her, Sir.”

This time, Jack did smile. “Well, you certainly can’t attend in your uniform now, can you? I think your idea just might work. And Collins, I think you probably already do please her, so I wouldn’t be too concerned about it.” 

At that, Hugh said, “Yes, Sir and thank you, Sir.” With a smile, he walked back to the front desk.

Jack looked back down at his invitation and thought, “Now if I could only solve my costume choice that easily!” He looked back at Collins, busily attending to matters up front and smiled again at his earnestness. 

Thinking of the conversation, Jack felt a spirit of adventure rise up in him. He decided he might just enjoy this after all. But rather than dressing to please Phryne, he would dress up to please himself – and if she liked his choice, “So much the better,” he said, sounding cocky. He started to hum a song he had learned years before, “…And it is, it is a glorious thing…” 

 

Phryne looked around Aunt Prudence’s house and grounds, checking off the various parts of the party set up with military precision. Here and there was a missing piece or prop and she quickly saw that it was available. 

The theatrical staging company she had hired to set up the event was quickly shown the error of their ways if they underestimated her sharp eye.

Her Carnival acquaintances had already shown up and had their animals with them. As requested, they had brought their best costumes and some unusual props. She could see the jugglers and flame-throwers practicing and the acrobats jumping through their hoops.

Pony rides were being set up for the children out on the lawn and even Dulcie Fanshawe and her elephant, “Flossie” had come to give people the unique experience of being around, or perhaps even getting up on an elephant. 

There were brightly swagged gypsy tents set up for Tarot and Palm readings. Even Madam Selva herself would be appearing in her gypsy costume with her crystal ball.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere and the individual tent trappings flowed in the breeze.

There was a tent just for the turnip and pumpkin carving contests and a tent for the contests to cut out paper dolls and snowflakes. Her checklist included all of the utensils and towels needed for those events too!

Inside, she had dedicated a room just for Magic and she went there next. A small stage had been set up with special lighting and magic paraphernalia had been brought in from the magic club. She looked into a trunk on the sidelines that contained some of the prizes she would be giving away later. 

Large posters of “The Great Houdini” decorated the walls and a poster sized display board had been made, showing the chains, handcuffs and various devices he used. Phryne grinned. She wondered what Jack would make of that! 

Small card tables had been set up around the periphery of the room and decks of cards were laid out on them in patterns representing various card tricks. A dealer was on hand to teach people how to do those card tricks and even how to play some card games, though gambling was not legal. 

“The Magnificent Mackenzie” and his assistant hadn’t shown up yet, but Phryne felt that Mac might have the show covered if he didn’t. She proclaimed that she had been practicing an act and had a “particular proclivity” for Houdini’s Magic tricks. Phryne wasn’t quite sure which one she was referring to, but trusted her friend to come up with something entertaining nevertheless. 

A dance hall had been set up for those who wanted to carouse. The band she had hired was setting up, having promised to play more than just jazz for the benefit of all of her guests.

A local ice company was selling something called “dry ice,” a French invention that the Americans were now marketing. Used for keeping commercial food goods cold, it also gave off a fog as it melted and that intrigued Phryne. She had requested that the décor include several cauldrons to be placed around the rooms, billowing this “fog” from the dry ice. 

Most of the tables were decorated with leaves, gourds, apples and nuts with large cutouts of magic symbols and representations of what was beginning to be called “Halloween” among the candles. However, Phryne had insisted that there be no spider web decorations and especially NO spiders!

Buffet style food tables were laden with seasonal and unusual types of food, much of it provided by the Windsor Hotel. They had even included some staff to help serve.

Large Pumpkins were carved out as bowls for soups and other foods and melons were carved out for fruit bowls. Cakes and pies and smaller “sweet treat” tables sat throughout the party area. 

Several bars were placed around the rooms and couches were within reach of those not too steady on their feet. 

There was even a cloakroom for costume changing or repair should the need arise. She had hired a seamstress to be on hand for emergencies. 

She wanted this to be perfect! The last great party she had been to, here at Aunt P’s, had been spoiled by the intrusion of Murdock Foyle. But Phryne had a different, more personal reason for wanting to make this a happy occasion too. 

 

She thought back over the guest list -- glad that she had decided to include her Carnival acquaintances, as there appeared to be several children attending with their parents. 

She’d told Jane that she could invite her friend from school, so she was bringing Ruth. Hugh was bringing his nephew and Dot had invited her sister. Despite that case and her performance as Lulu, Phryne had actually liked Dot’s sister and was looking forward to seeing her again. 

She told Bert and Cec that they could bring their tribe and Jack knew that he could invite his family. Surprisingly, she looked forward to seeing his two small nephews again. She was also curious to meet his sister and her husband. 

Mac had considered asking her family, but as they were fairly estranged, she decided not to. She was a member of the Adventuress Club however and Phryne had invited all of them, so she'd feel right at home. 

The most amusing aspect of this guest list was her Aunt Prudence, who was almost childlike in her secrecy about her costume. She had invited the members of her Spiritualists Club and wouldn’t say a thing more about some plan she appeared to have in mind. 

 

Phryne had told several of her guests that she could loan them various items if they needed help with their costumes, but few had asked. Phryne herself had decided not to ask Madame Fleuri to design something for her, as she felt it would be too much. Others would be in homemade costumes and she didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, so she thought to wear a variation of a stage costume from the magic club. “After all,” she thought, “this was about the magic of the late Houdini.” 

She smiled, remembering how Mac had instantly volunteered to dress as Houdini himself and they had spent one glorious and rather drunken night planning the event between them. Mac swore she knew a few magic tricks and they had agreed that Phryne could be her “assistant.” It was Dot who came up with the idea of using her fan dance feathers again as part of her costume. 

She knew Jack would be attending, but had to guarantee him that he wouldn’t be expected to don the infamous Marc Antony costume this time,“unless he wanted to of course!” Not knowing what he might choose, Phryne had only made one request of Jack’s choice of costume. It was, that she be allowed to add a feather to it. She didn’t, of course, say how or even what kind of feather she had in mind. “I’m sure he’ll figure that one out,” she said to herself.

Dot said she wanted to come as a princess, so Phryne had loaned her several large flowing scarves and a somewhat filmy dress that could be adapted for the costume. Loaning her one of her “Fascinator's’” as a crown had been the compromise to lending her a tiara. Dot insisted that she simply couldn’t wear something “so grand.” She was going to plait her hair and wear it long with the scarves falling over it. Surprisingly, she wanted to apply some cosmetics, thinking it would make her look glamorous for the party. 

Hugh had finally told her that her was going to come as “The Sheik,” as Rudolph Valentino was Dot’s favorite movie star. Somehow Mr. Butler had come up with several white sheets and a Burgundy silk robe for Hugh to use, although Phryne was sure Dot was making the costume to her specifications. 

Phryne found a cummerbund and a top hat in her closet, but couldn’t remember to whom they belonged. So she loaned the cummerbund to Hugh and the top hat to Mac.

Jack wouldn’t tell her what costume he had in mind, but was obviously enjoying his surprise. He did ask, though, if she still had that dark jacket that looked like a police uniform. Apparently, his nephew, Tommy, wanted to come dressed as a “pweeseman” and her jacket might be small enough for him to belt into a costume. Jack said he had found a small toy police hat that he was going to give him for Christmas, but gave it to him for this party instead.

Dot was busy sewing some sort of golden braid onto one of Mr. Butler’s suits and he finally confided that he always wanted to dress as royalty. Phryne immediately offered him the use of one of her fur-trimmed capes and her circlet tiara. He produced several medals and ribbons and a sash with a sword. “Why Mr. Butler, you’ve never told me about your exploits in the war.” “Someday, Miss, someday,” he said with his usual inscrutable diplomacy. 

Jane asked Mac if she could borrow her doctor’s jacket and stethoscope. As she was interested in becoming a doctor, she felt it was only right that she looked the part. 

When she asked Ruth if she would come to the party, Ruth asked if she could come as a “nurse” to match Jane’s “doctor” costume. Mac cheerfully said she could come up with a nurse's uniform that would probably fit her. 

One of the women from the Adventuress Club asked Phryne if she had a “spare” flapper dress. Phryne was astounded, but Bet said she said she was tired of always dressing like a man and wanted to give it a whirl. Phryne hadn't kept many dresses from the early ‘20s, but still had a bright yellow, heavily fringed dress with a headdress of Canary feathers. Although she'd never worn it, she had a fondness for it and had kept it. She couldn't think of a better way for it to be used and laughingly gave it to Bet with a few hints about how to wear it properly. She spent a fun afternoon showing Bet how to roll her stockings, attach a garter and walk in high heels. Having never done so before, Phryne thought her friend was very adept at it.

Reportedly, the others planned to come in their flight suits and the uniforms of their various sports. One even said she’d bring her motorcycle! 

Phryne didn’t know what several people had in mind, but was curious about what Bert and Cec would wear. When asked, they both just smiled at her, but didn't tell her. Cec had asked though, if he could bring his Aunt, who had lost her husband and had two small children. “It would be a nice outing for them,” he had said humbly. Phryne made sure that they received invitations. 

 

As she took another stroll around the tents to check on their set up, she realized how much she was looking forward to everyone relaxing and having fun, both young and old. Everything looked in order, so she decided to retire to her room to rest and get into her costume. 

Not liking any of the outfits from the magic club, Phryne had converted an old gown into a Moulin Rouge style, very short dress. It was deep purple with black net beading and a train of black silk. With Dot’s help, of course, she detached the train, then she gathered the gown up far past mid thigh where it perfectly bustled out from her waist like a ballet tutu. 

She had dismantled her fan dance feathers and attached them to the back of her dress so that they plumed out behind her, cascading down her legs. She had on a similar headdress built out of a tiara. The feathers curled up behind her and draped gently around her neck and down onto her right shoulder. 

She had attached sheer black stockings with pink garters to match the feathers, only visible if she was seated. She wore a diamond necklace and long black gloves with multiple diamond bracelets and rings that flashed every time she motioned. She was dazzling. She was ready. It was time to start the party.

 

Jack arrived first and by himself. To Phryne’s delight, he swooped his pirate’s hat off to give her a formal, but theatrically exaggerated, bow. Then he took her hand and kissed the top of it. At her frank appraisal of him, he smirked at her, wagged his eyebrows and said in a pirates voice, “Would that I could sweep her ladyship up and abscond with her.” 

With that, he pulled her close by the hand he’d just kissed, spun her back with his hand on her waist and dropped her into a dip, plucking one of her feathers out as her did so. When he righted her, he gave her a cocky smile and slowly drew it up to his hat, tucking it into the band so that it draped back and curled around the brim. 

“He’d beaten her to it! He’d taken a feather!” Phryne looked surprised, but couldn’t help a saucy smile of delight. He leaned in closer to her and said with an accent, “A Pirates bounty, m’lady and my thanks for it!” Then he released her and backed away slightly. He blew her a kiss with his fingers extended and said, “I must take my leave of you, but I will seek you out again as I cannot bear being far from your beauty.” With that, he gave a slight bow and walked over to where his sister’s car had just pulled up. 

Phryne stood there smiling for a full minute. She was a bit flustered, but in truth, she was afraid she was blushing and she never blushed! She hadn’t seen Jack all week while she was busy preparing for the party, so she was somewhat shocked by his appearance. 

He had grown out a slight, but neat beard during the week and was wearing his hair without his usual pomade, the front curling down onto his forehead. He had a wide tie wrapped around his head with the tails trailing behind him and had clipped a small hoop onto his left ear. She had enjoyed his performance immensely and thought he looked dashing and every bit the rogue he was portraying. Now, she would have to think of some other way to tease him with the feather. 

Dot nearly "swooned" into “The Sheik’s” arms for real when she saw Hugh. He presented himself with the swagger of the character, striding up to her, parting his robe and standing with both hands on his hips. He threw back his kerchief and rolled his Kohled eyes at her in an exaggerated manner. Phryne couldn’t help laughing. She had talked Hugh into letting her apply the Kohl, saying it would let him get into character. Apparently, she was right! He was positively hamming it up. 

Dot, herself, looked delicate and ethereal and was swishing her scarves to and fro. They fell from her headdress and her sleeves. She looked as elegant as any “Princess” Phryne had ever seen. Hugh was transfixed.

Mr. Butler also presented himself with a flourish. Swishing his cape around, he brandished his sword to stand the tip down in front of him as he posed with one hand on the pommel. He ended up sitting with his Scepter in a tall chair like a throne until he felt that he had to be of help serving and then walked around with a great deal of pomp. Phryne’s circlet tiara twinkled on his head and he wore a smile all night. 

Mac showed up as The Great Houdini. She was perfect in her white tie and tails, top hat and cane – even wearing gloves and spats! She had slicked her hair into a center part, which darkened it and combed it back in the same style as Houdini himself. She doffed her hat and made a tight, formal bow to Phryne as she entered. Replacing her top hat with a little double tap to it. 

Jacks two little nephews looked adorable. Tommy had, of course, come as a “pweeseman.” He had been belted into her jacket, which came down to his knees and had drawn some stripes on the arm with chalk. He couldn’t have been prouder as he walked around wearing the toy Police Hat that “Unka Jack” had given him. When he greeted Phryne, he stood at attention and saluted her, giving a big smile. She said, “Well hello, Officer Thomas! How official you look! I trust you’ll be here if we need you?” “Yes, Miss Fwiney, you can count on me!” He gave another big smile. 

Jimmy came as a knight - dressed in grey, under a white belted tunic with a red cross drawn on the front of it. Phryne had also loaned Jack her short red velvet cape and little Jimmy wore it with dignity. He had on a light grey cap that had the new Aluminum foil molded to it. A small “visor” piece was pushed up onto the hat and it almost did look like a Knight’s helmet! He had a little sword, also covered with Aluminum foil over a thin piece of picket fence and was carefully holding it. 

He bowed the way he had been taught and kissed Phryne’s hand, pulling her “favor” out of his pocket to show her. It was the handkerchief she had given him once -- old for her, but valued by him, nonetheless. He said very carefully, with a grin like Jack’s, “Miss Fwiney, I am here to de-fend your honor if you need me.” Phryne curtseyed to him and said a very gracious “Thank you, Sir James, you are noble indeed!” “Awww,” he blushed, but smiled up at her. Phryne saw Jack looking at her softly. 

Jack introduced Phryne to his sister and her husband. They had chosen to wear costumes portraying the popular Raggedy Ann and Andy. They seemed to be enjoying the novelty of NOT being themselves for a night. The costumes were cute. With red yarn for hair, red felt triangles for noses and bright spots of red on their cheeks.

Cec and Bert finally showed up as a duo in Robin Hood and Little John costumes. Bert had grown out his beard and was bare of a shirt, but was wearing a big shaggy lambskin “vest” with a big leather belt and lambskin leggings wrapped around his pants with leather cords. He was carrying a large straight branch in his hand, using it to lean on. He was carefully trying to avoid hitting anything with his "staff," but was having a hard time holding a drink with the other hand, much to the amusement of Cec. 

However, just when Cec was laughing at Bert, he turned and the edge of his quiver caught one of the decorative gourds and sent it crashing to the floor. With a look of embarrassment, Cec straightened up, gourd in hand only to look into Bert's laughing face. Then they both laughed and clinked their glasses together, mates for too long a time to seriously make fun of each other. 

Cec had somehow transformed his regular hat into a version of a Robin Hood hat, including a magnificent rooster tail feather. He wore an open green shirt with a leather vest - borrowed from his friend the blacksmith - and boots. With the vest belted and an actual archery bow in his hand, he looked every bit as much a Robin Hood as the tales written about him. When Jack asked him where he got the quiver of arrows, Cec looked him straight in the eye and said, “Don't ask." 

Later in the evening, Mr. Butler walked up to them and said something about thanking them for saving his kingdom! They were all laughing with hilarity when Phryne walked by. She couldn’t remember ever seeing Mr. Butler laugh and happened to see Dot and Hugh looking at him as well, both with big smiles on their faces. 

Cec had brought his Aunt and her two twin children. They were dressed as bumble bees, with yellow bands of fabric wrapped in stripes around their padded black tops and little yellow balls bouncing above their heads on wires. Cec was teasing his Aunt about her cat outfit. She said that she got carried away making headpieces and just had to make a pair of ears for herself. 

She wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt with a man’s white “dickey” front and had attached a black tail, along with her “ears.” She made a cat face by using black eyeliner above her lashes and had applied pink lipstick to her nose and painted black whiskers to her cheeks. All in all, it was a very clever costume, Phryne thought. 

Aunt Prudence finally made an entrance. And what an entrance she made! She had reconstructed a light green ball gown into a full skirted, frilled fairy costume with iridescent wings attached by surrounding wires. With her Diamond and Emerald jewelry sparkling and “magic wand” waving around, she looked soft and elegant and years younger. She had applied some sort of sparkling glitter to her hair and had inserted small leaves here and there. When asked, she said that she was a Woodland Fairy Queen. 

She then “presented” the ladies of her “Spiritualist’s Club.” In an obviously orchestrated display, they filed out of the hall in a rainbow of colors, their gowns and decorations similar to Aunt Prudence’s. She presented them as her “Fairy Court.” They wore an array of flowers and botanical decorations and gracefully surrounded her. 

The ladies of the Adventuress Club where mostly dressed according to their chosen adventure. They had donned their aviatrix and driving outfits, riding gear and even an old riding “habit,” complete with a veiled hat and crop. One of them wore bright jockey silks, being of that size and there was a sailor as well as a Captain’s uniform and hat. Josie did bring her motorcycle and parked it on the front lawn, coming in wearing leather pants and a leather motorcycle jacket, gloves, a helmet, goggles and big strappy boots. The women applauded and the couple of the men did too! She was quite a sight. 

The most surprising to the group of them though, and much to their delight, was Bet, dressed as a flapper. Thanks to Phryne’s “loan” of a dress. She was dancing outrageously in her fringe and feathers -- even managing to talk the band into a Charleston, which she danced perfectly. Mac joined in as her dance partner and was flashing her spats with each kick. 

But the real surprise of the show of costumes was Dot’s sister, who showed up as a Nun, complete with a large white hat and hanging rosary. Mr. Butler saw her first and held a hand up to his face to conceal his smile, having overheard several conversations. Bert and Cec just smiled and held their glasses up in a mock toast.

Dot almost choked on her drink. Hugh just stared at her and unconsciously patted his chest where the “buttons” of his uniform would have been. Jack started to laugh, along with Phryne, causing Dot’s sister to look their way and smile. No one else would have known the “in joke,” but it was a highlight of the party as far as Phryne was concerned. 

 

As the party began, Phryne had announced that the Carnival was open to all and that a special Magic show would begin at 7:00 followed by a costume contest and other games. 

When the guests arrived, they had been awed by the décor and food. Once they had imbibed however, they seemed to get into the spirit of things, several acting in character to their costume. As the music started, the guests began to move outside and explore the carnival, while others began to dance.

 

Phryne had hired a photographer to take portraits and decided to gather the various groups before they either started drinking or participating in the outdoor events. The "Spiritualists Group," posed and smiled, looking like debutantes as they were directed to move and bend into positions so that their wings were highlighted. They all “performed brilliantly,” according to Aunt Prudence, who was definitely “queenly” and holding court in the middle of the group. It was a picture to remember.

The Adventuress Club proved to be a challenge for the photographer, as they all wanted to be the star of the picture. Only by telling them that they could all share in holding a trophy for the photo was the photographer able to get them to group together appropriately. 

In the final picture, they had all leaned into a semicircle with their hands on a large trophy as if presenting it to the viewer. Phryne herself, was included in the group portrait, but uncustomarily stood in the background, so that her plumage didn't detract from their costumes and the trophy. 

She felt that she had enough pictures of herself, although she later posed for an individual photo and one with Mac, as Houdini’s assistant. Mac was quite funny too, in an impromptu photo with Jane and Ruth. Acting like Jane was listening to her heart, while Ruth took her pulse. 

Several family groups took turns posing to display their costumes. Although it took a bit of orchestrating, even the children were well behaved and proudly posed in their personas.

Phryne asked Jack if he would also pose with his two nephews and then with them individually. She knew that in years to come these photos would be invaluable to them. Little Jimmy wanted a photo with "Miss Fwiney” and did so in a pose of kissing the top of her hand. Phryne then looked up at Jack to see him smiling affectionately. 

Cec posed with his sister and her twins in a charming and cute photo. The twins, at one point, were placed up on chairs on either side looking like they were hovering as the little bumblebees they were. Several people stopped to notice this particular photo and were smiling as they moved on. 

Cec also posed with Bert in character. Cec, aiming his bow and arrow at the camera, and Bert, leaning against his staff, holding a bag of what they had “stolen from the rich...” 

Dot and her sister took a simple photo standing together, then, they posed like Dot’s sister was blessing Dot with her rosary. It was a sweet moment between them and they were hugging when it ended.

Hugh and Dot, of course, were posed as if “The Sheik” was making a conquest -- at one point, even put into the same pose as the famous poster with Hugh holding back the fabric at his chest in a “he man” expression of lust to Dot’s “fainting away" with her hand at her forehead. Much as Hugh was hamming it up in his costume - holding Dotty back in his arms as he rolled his eyes - Dot acted the maiden fair herself, making amorously surrendering sounds as Hugh threatened to “ravish her.” 

They kept having to stop, though, because they both kept breaking into laughter. In one shot however, the message behind the playacting was apparently clear to them both and the photo that was taken was downright erotic from the look in both their eyes. Phryne decided to give it to them as a honeymoon present.

Then Hugh posed with his nephew, who had come dressed in a very clever costume. He was a racetrack with cars. Wearing a drivers cap on his head with his goggles pushed up and a small jumpsuit with driver’s gloves, he had a poster board cut out in the shape of a racetrack attached to the front of him. The racetrack had been painted black and striped in white and yellow. If it had been laid on the ground it could have been used to race toy cars on. But on Victor, he became the racetrack as it was almost as big as he was. Hugh had attached a small victory flag at the finish line and the small wooden race cars to the board. Vic had one in his hand that he could move around the track. 

Phryne stopped when she saw him, remembering when she had taken Hugh’s toy car gift and raced it around on Jack’s desk while Jack said, “Beep Beep.” Jack was watching Vic as well and walked up behind Phryne, touching her on her shoulder. “I remember too,” he said in a soft voice. It was the first time they both remembered being playful together. Jack lowered his hand and put it on her waist, then stood just off to her side simply holding her. Phryne leaned into him a bit and they both enjoyed a moment of closeness.

 

Then Phryne said lightly, "What kind of an image would you like to have as a memento, Jack?" He joked, "I suppose carrying you off over my shoulder is out of the question?” She grinned, “Well, you are quite the dashing buccaneer, but not really the barbarian type.” She looked him up and down and said, “I suppose I could offer myself to you in supplication.” He grinned, "Would you really?" She gave him a sideways look. “No, but I might be encouraged to pose as your captive.” In a deepened voice he said, “Hmm, but do I want to be your captor?” 

Phryne paused then said dramatically, ”Well, dressed like this, I would probably be seeing you off on a some voyage anyway, sailing away from me.” He raised a brow, “Phryne, why would I want to sail away from you? If I were to sail away, I would take you with me. “Then perhaps, greeting you as you came back? Or you greeting me? I did rather like your provocative bow and declarations.” She gestured. “Yes, I think a kiss on the hand during a bow might be an appropriate photo.” Then she smirked, “Of course, we couldn’t let our feathers get tangled up.” 

Jack chuckled, “Well, Miss Fisher, there's tangled and then there's tangled. Just as long as it isn't tickled.” She smiled and quipped, “Are you ticklish, Jack?” Jack thought to himself, "Oops, I think I just let the cat out of the bag!" “Well, Miss Fisher, everybody's ticklish." Phryne gave him a devilish look and said, "I may just have to find out where you are most sensitive!” Jack cleared his throat and said in his pirate voice. “In the meantime, I would be honored if you'd allow this gentleman Pirate to kiss your lovely hand once again, M’lady.” Jack swooped off his hat and made a formal, theatrical bow, reaching out to hold her hand up for a kiss. 

Unbeknownst to them, the photographer had been watching them and had turned his camera for the chance to get a shot of them unposed. He saw his chance when Jack bowed and kissed her hand and snapped the shot. And then he saw something else he hadn't expected to see. Miss Fisher took one of her feathered plumes and was trying to tickle the Inspector under his chin. The shot he took was of Jack’s head thrown back in joyful laughter, while the feather tickled him. It included the look on Phryne’s face, which was one of loving mischief. The photographer realized he would have to tell Miss Fisher that he had taken these photos, but he was sure that she would enjoy them. 

At that moment, they turned and saw him positioning his camera and asked to have a photo taken of them in a pose. Jack once again made a bow and kissed her hand while she pretended to be astonished. The picture came out with Jack looking every bit the pirate rogue and Phryne, a lady who'd been complemented while having her jewelry removed. 

After being told of the candid photos, Phryne asked to have the tickling picture available immediately. She had a frame that she knew would be perfect for it and planned to deliver it to Jack as a birthday present. The card would read, "Here is your gift of joyful laughter, wonderful to see. If you want to hear me sing the song, you know where I will be.” Phryne smiled at what she thought the look would be on his face. 

 

Meanwhile, the festivities outside at the carnival were winding down. When she walked out to see what her guests were doing, Phryne saw Dulcie’s elephant, Flossie reach out with her trunk to try to snatch the Tiara off of Mr. Butler's head. Mr. Butler, having met Flossie before, slipped a piece of fruit into her mouth and said very nicely, ”Flossie, please return my crown to me.” Flossie, seeing that Mr. Butler was not trying to leap and grab the crown, carefully placed it back on his head and turned so she could look at him. Her big elephant eye met his two gleaming ones and when he smiled and said, “Thank you, Flossie,” she raised her trunk and then brought it down to pat his cheek. Dulcie said, as she walked away, “Nicest elephant I ever met, didn't I tell you, Mr. Butler?” As he looked at Phryne, Mr. Butler smiled and patted the crown. Phryne laughed and gave him a mock salute.

As she looked around, the acrobats, jugglers and various carnival game masters were finishing their performances on the lawn. Phryne spotted Jane in the Tarot tent, getting a card layout. She also saw Ruth having her palm read. Both girls looked happy. Then she saw Aunt Prudence’s group sitting with Madam Selva as she looked into her crystal ball. Several other quests were standing around the tent too, trying to be respectful about looking in, but clearly curious. 

When Phryne heard laughter and applause, she went to see what was going on. Cec appeared to have just finished bobbing for apples and was being declared the winner over Dot’s sister, the Sister. She smiled. It was all in good fun and Phryne saw that even Aunt P was laughing. 

In the tent for carving, several men had gathered and were attempting to carve out large pumpkins. Some were trying to carve faces into them. Some were simply carving the outside skin into patterns and many of them were quite artistic. It had become quite a competition for who carved the fastest, the biggest, the most realistic face or pattern -- and of course, who had the best method to take the insides out of a pumpkin. 

Then she looked to where the children were attempting to carve turnips into lanterns. The same thing was going on with them. The highest honor apparently went to who could carve the best face or pattern. With the fastest and most clean inside coming in second. These turnip lanterns always began to show up around this time of year but the newer method of using pumpkins was also becoming widely used. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, so Phryne went off to look in on the other tents. 

In one of them, several women and children had gathered. Some were cutting out paper dolls with the friendly competition seeming to be who could make the longest chain. Some were cutting out paper snowflakes. They were really quite beautiful and Phryne decided to make sure that they all got awards for their craftsmanship.

 

She walked back into the magic room to see if it was ready and saw that several people were already gathered there learning how to play the card tricks and looking at the paraphernalia.

One of them was Jack. He was looking around at the decorations and was drawn to the Houdini display. He fingered the old handcuffs and Phryne surprised him by walking up behind him. "Give you any ideas, Jack?" Jack flinched, dropped his hand and cleared his throat. “Ideas, Phryne?” “Why yes, Jack, you must know as many ways to get around restraints as any magician. What did you think I meant?” She gave him an almost innocent smile. Jack thought, not so innocently, “Oh yes, I know a few tricks!" He looked at her and gave her a grin, tipping his hat to her. “Touché, Phryne!” 

A crowd started to gather and the band drummer gave a little drumroll as Mac stepped up on stage. In her most theatrical tone and with a reasonable degree of sobriety she said, “Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages, welcome to our Magic Show! Tonight, in tribute to the Great Houdini, you'll see some of the great acts of his career, created to enthrall and entertain you by ‘The Magnificent Mackenzie.’

“Our host, The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher herself, will be assisting me in an act I will perform as Houdini himself. Along with our troop of carnival performers, we invite you to watch and become mesmerized by the magic of this Hallows Eve performance. Harry Houdini is sure to be watching from the great beyond.” She let her voice waiver off with a hand movement indicating some mystical place. “Thank you one and all for attending. Enjoy the show!” The band gave a quick drumroll ending in a cymbal crash as Mac exited the stage. 

During the performance, the band played background music appropriate for a magic act. As the acts progressed, the music grew and the audience oohed and aahed, at one point gasping over a particularly difficult trick. Phryne had asked that two of the cauldrons of dry ice be placed one on each side of the stage, when the show began. The illusion of fog on the stage added greatly to the magic act and those unfamiliar with dry ice were just as curious about where the fog came from. 

Mac had been coaching Jane about what to do during her performance. Jane was to be picked out of the audience and placed in a box while Mac “sawed her in half." At first Jane was reticent to participate, then was filled with questions about how she was going to be “sawed." Mac tried hard not to laugh at her forensic curiosity, while explaining how the trick was done. Jane walked away muttering something to Ruth about "what's the fun in that?" But when she was playing her part, she was absolutely perfect. Mac saw her off stage and said, "Well done, Jane you were the star of the show! Did you finally have fun?" Jane considered her response for a moment and then smiled at her and said, “Yes, I think I did, Dr. Mac, thank you!" 

Phryne had been strutting around the stage with a cheeky smile throughout the show, pushing the props aside, holding the large rings to pass over the floating person act and generally swishing her feathers and flashing her diamonds at the crowd with every movement she made. Jack was watching from the back of the room. He grinned and thought to himself, "She's almost more entertaining doing this, than she was doing the fan dance -- almost!" 

 

As the evening wore down and the guests were departing, Jack walked up to Phryne, who was standing in the Foyer. In between her thanking her guests for coming, they talked about it having been a very good party, laughing about the way people had acted in character. Everybody seemed glad to have come and they seemed to have enjoyed themselves. Especially when Phryne handed out prizes for the numerous categories of best costumes. 

Although the guests had “voted” for who was the best, she made sure that everybody got something when she pulled the “votes” out of a bowl. In addition to her prizes of the Magic Book, a Card Trick book, a deck of trick cards and tickets to the magic club, she had purchased a number of tickets for Luna Park and getting them turned out to be a favorite item in the presentations. 

As Jack stood near her, she bumped against him playfully, surprising him when she said, “Thank you, Jack, for making this a special evening for me. I enjoyed your performance very much, you make an excellent Pirate!” Jack started to respond in his pirate voice, but then stopped and just looked at her. The moment drew out, unique and private. 

He finally swallowed and said, “Houdini would have been proud of you, Phryne, for the magic you created tonight -- all the magic!” “All the magic, Jack?” “Why yes, Phryne, just look at the spell you've had ME under.” 

“Spell, Jack? No need for a spell, where real magic exists.” “Between us, Phryne?” 

She looked straight at him with a gentle softness, smiled and winked. Then gave a clink to his glass, turned and sashayed away to attend to her departing guests, her feathers swaying provocatively. 

Mr. Butler had come into the foyer, observing them just as Phryne turned. He looked from one to the other and then walked up to Jack saying, “May I refill your glass, Inspector?” Jack nodded absently, pretty sure that he was standing with his mouth hanging open as he stared after her. 

Mr. Butler walked away smiling, feeling privileged to have witnessed the effects of a very special magic indeed.


End file.
